Time Doll
by FlakyxFlippy14
Summary: Tsukene meets a new girl right after winter break. But she isn't a monster nor human. Can you guess what she is? Hikaru Eiko Haruka, sometimes loud or sometimes silent, depending on her mood. She is trying to fit in, but everyone hates her because she still hasn't confirmed her gender.
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this fanfic for my big brother. I know I wrote another fanfiction with an oc, but they are so fun to write! Anyways, please enjoy.

Disclaimer: Rosario + Vampire

The group of five walked into their classroom, Kurumu laughing. "Oh, I still remember the look on Mizore's face! It was like a cat got splashed with water!" Mizore simply stared at Kurumu, no expression on her face. "And there is a pimple on your forehead." Kurumu gasped, touching her head. "Don't fight you two," said Moka. "Let's just enjoy the first few minutes before class starts." "Moka has a point," said Tsukene. The youngest giggled. "I'll do what Tsukene says!" Moka approached her desk, only to stop.

"Excuse me, but you're sitting on my seat." Silver eyes blinked and turned to see Moka, expressionless. "I don't…think so." The group just stared. "Who are you, by the way?" The teen sighed, playing around with its side bangs. "I'm Hikaru Eiko Haruka." "Oh, so you _are_ a guy!" Yukari chirped. Hikaru's eyes shifted to the girl. "What makes you think I'm a guy?" "Well, your name _is_ Hikaru," said Tsukene. Hikaru's eyes narrowed.

"It can also be used for a girl." "Okay, then you is a girl?" Mizore asked. Hikaru shook her head. "You should find out for yourself." The bell rang and she abruptly turned to face the front of the class. Moka was about to speak, but stopped. She sighed and went to sit at a different desk.

The transferred student that has straight blue hair with white highlights fell easily to the hips, shifting in each step, burnt patches of skin that are black but ignored are slightly exposed, long blue bangs shifted to the left, silver eyes looking forward, the left eye covered by the bangs and the face showed no emotion, walked through the hall, avoiding all the rumors talking. Hikaru stopped at the stairs, sitting on the railings. Moka and Kurumu stood beside Tsukene, watching Hikaru. "Hey, do you think that Hikaru is a girl or a guy?" Tsukene just shrugged.

"Well, _it_ told us that we have to find out on our own. So I guess we'll just have to do that." Moka sighed. "I'm going to talk with Hikaru," she sighed. "I'm guess _it_ is a girl." Moka made her way to Hikaru. "Hey, Hika, what's up?" Hikaru looked up, blinking silver eyes a few times. "Don't call me 'Hika'." Moka only smiled. "Hikaru, you are a girl." Hikaru glanced up at Moka before continuing to read. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, you _are_ wearing a girl's uniform." "I could be a cross – dresser." Moka was a bit shocked but covered it. "Oh, well, I have to go now! Bye, Hikaru!" Moka rushed back to Tsukene and Kurumu. "Okay, so Hikaru isn't a girl. _It_ can be a guy who likes to cross dress." "I'm going to ask her," said Tsukene. "I bet my attempt would get us closer." He walked over to Hikaru, who started to play with a gaming device.

"Hi, Hikaru, I'm Tsukene." A small smile began to form on Hikaru's face. "Hi, nice to meet you, Tsukene, you already know me." Hikaru extended hand to Tsukene, the palm burnt, who shook it. He sat down on the stairs, Hikaru following. "So, how long have you been here, Hikaru?" "I just transferred. My other school really didn't like me." "Oh, why didn't they like you? Did you do something terrible?" Hikaru laughed softly.

"They began to get slightly pissed off because some days I would be dressed as a girl and others I would wear guys' clothes." _"So Hikaru has two genders?" _"Can I trust you with a secret?" Tsukene nodded. Hikaru leaned forward. "If you tell anyone then I am bound to snap off your head." He swallowed. "I'm actually a girl," Hikaru whispered.

Tsukene's eyes widened. "What, you are?" Hikaru nodded, smiling. "Wow! I thought you were a guy due to your name." "Well, like I said, Hikaru can be used as a girl's name." "Oh, that's great to hear!" said Tsukene. "You're actually cute. What type of monster are you?" Her eyes turned firm and she began to play with her side bangs. "Aren't we supposed to keep those things a secret?" she muttered.

"Well, I already know what Moka, Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari are. You seem like a nice girl, so I bet your identity will be cute too. I want to be your friend, Hikaru," said Tsukene. "Since you're new I bet you don't know that many people. Please tell me, Hikaru." She bit her lip but sighed. In a really low voice she said, "I'm a doll." "Excuse me?" "I'm a doll, Tsukene," she said. "There, I told you. Can you please leave me alone now? It's embarrassing."

"You are a doll?" Tsukene asked, slightly confused. Hikaru let out a groan and kicked Tsukene in the face. "Go ahead and shout it to the world why don't you?" she shouted. "You are just another one! I don't care what you say about me because I am proud for what I am. So leave me alone now!" Hikaru grabbed her stuff and took off running. Kurumu and Moka rushed to Tsukene. "What was that about?" Moka asked.

Tsukene only groaned and rubbed the spot that Hikaru groaned. "I don't know," he muttered. "She just kicked me after she told me what creature she is." "Tsukene, you aren't supposed to ask those things," said Moka. "It's private." "I know, Moka," said Tsukene. "But the words slipped out and I couldn't help it!" "So, what is that girl?" "Hikaru is a doll."

They walked to their rooms, the halls silent. That was, until they heard humming. "Hey, what's that?" Moka whispered. The three stopped and listened. Soon the humming turned to singing.

'Red ribbons,

Wrapping around me.

Silver bows

To finish things off.

I feel like a gift,

Given to someone else.

I feel so worthless,

They hardly notice me.

My arms will spread out,

For a embrace of yours.

You keep ignoring me,

But I will never let you go.'

"Who is that singing?" Moka asked. The three looked over to see Hikaru sitting on a windowsill, staring out the distance.

'Even though you betrayed,

I still love you.

I can't let go,

Since I am weak now.'

They kept watching Hikaru sing, until her hair changed color. It went from blue to purple. "Wow! That's amazing!" Hikaru's hair abruptly turned to blue and she sighed. "What are you guys doing there?" she asked, not bothering to turn around. "Oh, we were just going to our dorms," said Kurumu. Moka walked up to the doll, stroking her hair. "That is a lovely song," she said. "Did you write it?" Hikaru slapped her hand away. "No, now go away!" She jumped out the window and took off running. "I don't think Hikaru likes me," said Moka. Tsukene and Kurumu nodded in agreement. "I don't think she likes any of us."

So, here you have it! How was it? Did you like it? :) Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I just want to say one thing. Please don't take this the wrong way. If you don't like the OC then fine, don't like her. I mean, I don't care. Trust me, if you don't like the character that has this type of personality then don't read. So, this chapter took me a while to figure how to write it and I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Rosario + Vampire

Tsukune's POV

Hikaru walked down the hall, her nightgown following her steps and she held a flashlight in one hand. "I thought there was water in my room," she muttered, sighing. "I guess I was wrong though." She walked into a bathroom and turned on the sink, drinking some of the water. "There, that's enough for tonight I guess." She walked down the corridor before stopping. Hikaru opened a window and sat on the windowsill.

I knew she was out there, outside my dorm sitting on a window because I heard her voice. It was sweet but also filled with slight fear. I sighed. "Man, I can't sleep!" I rolled over to face the door, letting out another sigh. A soft knock came from the door and I stood up, opening it. "Hi, Hikaru, what are you doing here?" She simply looked up at me before making her way to my bed. "You can't sleep." It wasn't a question, more like a statement.

She collapsed on the bed, her limbs hogging the mattress. I walked over, sitting at the edge of my bed. "Shouldn't you be asleep, Hikaru?" She shifted so that she was sitting on my lap, looking straight at my eyes. "I'm a doll," she said. "My life isn't like 'humans.' I hardly need sleep." Her head rested on my shoulder and she gave my neck a small kiss. "It's soft," she whispered. My eyes widened and I glanced at her, seeing Hikaru touch the spot she kissed. "It is so soft, softer than what I felt." Hikaru nuzzled my neck.

"I'm getting a bit uncomfortable," I muttered. I felt her smile. "Please forgive me, Tsukune." She reached forward and began to stroke the bruise that formed when she kicked me. "I got a bit frightened when I told you and the closest I could do to escape is to kick you." I sighed, stroking her blue hair. "It is okay, Hikaru, I'm not mad." Without even looking, her hand began to trace my eyes. "These are real," she muttered. "Not, fake, but real. They are also soft." That caught me a bit off guard. I softly moved her hand. "Look at me." She blinked but did. Her eyes blinked a few times before staring straight into mine.

I could see the outline of her eyes, the way they don't usually curve in like a human. But they still seemed real. "My master chose silver because, he wasn't greedy, but he wanted money to help pay off the bills and for me to go to school. So, like silver was used back then, he chose it for my eye color." I let out a hum followed by a sigh. "Listen, Hikaru, I'm pretty tired. Can you please leave?" Her eyes widened slightly but they went back to normal and her lips were a firm line.

"No, I'm not leaving," she said. I blinked. Hikaru smiled up at me, her eyes gentle. "If I do then I know that you'll be awake." She got off my lap and went underneath the covers, pulling the blanket over her head. Knowing arguing would be pointless, I slipped inside with her. For some reason, I still couldn't sleep. I mean, sure she's still here, but I can't stand it.

I knew she was still awake, even if her back was facing me, because of her humming. "Can you stop staring at my back?" she asked. "I could feel them burning." I blinked. She turned around and wrapped her arms around me. "Um, what are you doing?" I felt her smile.

"Go to sleep,

Close your eyes.

The moon is out,

There's a crimson glow.

Clouds are tinted red,

With the glow.

They reflect like vampire eyes,

Just like your lover."

In the morning…

A knock came from the door and I went to go answer it. Wait, when did I fall asleep? "You're welcome." I jumped and saw Hikaru sitting up, stretching. The door swung open, since I unlocked it. "Oh, Tsukune, you still aren't ready for class?" I began to panic. "Tsukune, are you alright?" There was a yawn behind me and we both looked over my shoulder.

Moka's eyes widened. "What is she doing here?" I began to stammer until I felt two pair of arms wrap around my neck. "Oh, it's a vampire!" Moka gasped. "What, how do you know?" Hikaru smirked. "Your teeth say it all. Don't try to deny it, Moka." "Um, I am not a vampire!" she said. "Besides, why were you in Tsukune's room?" "Come on, Tsukune, tell her what we did."

"We did nothing!" "Oh, sure we did! It was so intense that I had a lot of fun! Especially since little Tsukune couldn't sleep. After all that, I managed to get him to sleep." Moka let out another gasp. "Tsukune, is that true?" "What, no! She's lying!" "Come on, Tsukune, I'll help you get changed." Moka took off running down the hall.

Hikaru laughed, giving my cheek a kiss. "That was a bit rude, Hikaru." "It's her fault," she said. "No one asked her to come right now." "You should leave." Hikaru huffed and left my room.

Lunch time! *Food!*

"Moka, please, I'm sorry!" Moka didn't say word but kept her arms crossed and wouldn't look at me. "Come on, Moka, talk to me!" She sat down at our usual seat with a huff. "Hey, what's wrong? Why are you ignoring Tsukune?" Kurumu asked. _"Yes, this mean that I able to have Tsukune all to myself!" _Mizore froze the ground and Kurumu slipped.

Yukari laughed. "You are so dumb!" "Oh, you want to go there you little witch?" "Magic wand let's pour some soup on Kurumu!" The succubus screamed and began to sputter. "You are a stupid witch!" The small girl only laughed. "Okay, that's enough you two," said Moka.

The two stopped. "Tsukune, I suggest you sit somewhere else today," said Moka. "I don't want to see you." I was about to respond when the room went silent. Even Kurumu and Yukari didn't say anything. "Hey, what's up with you guys?" I turned around but was only met to see a covered torso and a skirt in front of me. "Oh, Tsukune, how are you?" It was Hikaru. Apparently, the girl was wearing the skirt uniform,

Tight arms wrapped around me tightly. "Hikaru, I can't breathe!" She giggled and let go. "I'm sorry, Tsukune." She smiled brightly. "Are how you?" The doll sat on my lap. "Um, I am okay?" I glanced at Moka who was staring out the window. "Oh, that's great. My Tsukene is great!" She pinched my cheeks, laughing at my expression.

"Hey, get off of my Tsukune!" Kurumu pulled Hikaru off of me. "Yeah, Tsukune is mine!" Yukari shouted. Hikaru huffed and crossed her arms. "I don't think so," she said. "Well, I'm leaving. I feel a bit tired." She stood up and walked out the doors.

"I'll be right back." I nodded and turned to the other girls that were sitting in front of me. "So…what was that all about?" Yukari asked. "How is he supposed to know?" Kurumu retorted. "Tsukune looks more confused than us." We heard a crash outside and the four of us ran outside.

My eyes widened when we reached our destination. Moka was sprawled in front of some trees, a bit of blood coming down her hands. On the other side, Hikaru was glaring at the vampire with her hands and feet on fire.

I rushed towards Moka, but slipped and landed on the teen, ripping off the Rosario. "Uh oh, now she'll be inner Moka," Mizore muttered. Moka turned into her real vampire form. Said vampire simply stared at the doll, a small smirk pulling on her lips.

"Well, this is odd," she said. "I've always wanted to meet a flame doll." Hikaru scoffed and bit her lip. "Shut up, you stupid vampire!" The doll went running to Moka, a trail of flame following her. "Um, what is wrong with Hikaru? I thought she wasn't a monster." "Hikaru isn't one but her master created her to _act_ like one. It is pretty rare to find someone like that."

Moka landed a kick on Hikaru's face and she was sent flying to the nearest tree. But the doll just stood up right away. "Was that supposed to hurt?" Hikaru sent a wall of fire towards Moka, who easily dodged it. "Okay, so I'm going to basically find a way to set off your flames," said Moka. "Meaning, I'll make sure you die."

Yukari gave me a piece of cake. "I know that you didn't eat so I thought you wanted some." "Um, no thank you." Moka pounced on Hikaru and pinned the doll's arms behind her back. "Now, where is your life chip?" "Moka, don't." The girls turned to face me. "It won't do any good. Her master will get really worried. Don't you think it took him so long to build Hikaru? What if he was a loner?"

Moka smirked. "Whatever." She got off of Hikaru, whose flames calmed down. "Get up, Hikaru." The doll nodded and stood up. Moka got the Rosario from Tsukune and slipped it back on. "Tsukune, promise me that you will never fall for another girl." She collapsed onto my arms.

When I looked up to see Hikaru, she was already gone. "Well, at least we got that covered," said Kurumu. "So, Hikaru was always a doll?" Yukari asked. I nodded. "Yeah, well, at least now I know that she's a flame doll." I feel kind of bad for Hikaru. She is a bit like me. I am a human and she isn't, but Hikaru isn't a monster either. I guess it will be hard for her to get along with students here.

This is it. I hope you enjoy. I might be a little late in updating, you know, with homework and all that stuff. Plus, I got writer's block for my book Wings of Lullaby. I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE ANYMORE! I mean, I had everything in my mind but now I can't remember. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and please don't forget to review.


	3. Chapter 3

__I hope no one kills me for doing this in the chapter. It's all part of the plot line so enjoy.

Disclaimer: Rosario+Vampire

_ "Master, are you alright?" I walked into his room, my black nightgown brushing my feet. "Hikaru, hi sweetie, I'm fine." I knelt down in front of him and brushed his black hair away from his eyes. "Master, never hide your eyes from Hikaru." I kissed his forehead and stood up. "May Hikaru bring master a drink?" "Don't pressure yourself, Hika. I'll get it on my own." "No, master, Hikaru is here to help you. Master made Hikaru to obey orders. Hikaru will get it." I ran out of the room, shoulder length hair bouncing with my steps. Around that time, I was only 5 and I knew how to take care of others. Master is like my daddy. I will obey his orders! _

Yawning, I walked down the dirt road with Moka by my side. "Tsukune, you seem so tired." She placed a hand on my shoulder. "What's wrong?" I blinked and shook her off. "Um, nothing, don't worry about it." I'm worried about Hikaru. She hasn't been going to class for the past three days since she fought against Moka.

"You're thinking about the flame doll, right?" I blinked. How did she know? "Tsukune, Hikaru is different. She was trying to hurt me. Hikaru isn't a human, yet, not a monster either. Hikaru's kind doesn't exist." I bit my lip and punched the nearest wall, making a spider web dent in it. "She is real, Moka," I muttered. "Hikaru actually exists! So quit making fun of her!" I took off running, leaving Moka behind surprised. "Wait, Tsukune!"

I simply ignored her shouts and kept on running. That was until I crashed into someone. "Hey, watch where you are going." I looked up and my eyes widened. (A/N: This will be what she wears.) The school skirt, long black thigh high socks, a black tank top with a flame going around the edges. "Oh, Hikaru, I've been so worried about you!" She blinked down at me.

"Yeah, whatever I'll see you later." I got hold of her wrist, stopping Hikaru. "Hika, why haven't you been going to class? It's been three days after that accident!" She snatched her arm around from my grasp and glared down at me. "I don't care! You hurt me, Tsukune! I thought I could trust you!" "You could, Hikaru." "No you changed!" she shouted. "YOU WERE A NICE PERSON WHEN I MET YOU! YOU ACCEPTED ME AND BECAME MY FRIEND! GET AWAY FROM MY LIFE! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME!"

Hikaru took off running, leaving me bewildered. I lost her…again.

It's been FIVE days since I've last talked to her. I mean sure I saw her in class but she has been hanging out with other people. During lunch, I saw her talking with a few other girls. "Yeah, I had a master. He told me to attend school in order to get an education." She spotted me and smiled.

After a week, Hikaru still hasn't been near me. I'm glad that she is making friends with other students, but I miss her company.

During class, she kept on staring out the window, her eyes at a faraway gaze.

_"Master, Hikaru cooked you some rice." I placed it on his nightstand and smiled. "Thank you, Hikaru." "Hikaru is happy. Master makes Hikaru happy with his own happiness." _

The bell rang and Hikaru immediately launched herself out of the room. "Well, she must be in a hurry," said Kurumu. Moka shrugged. "What could be on her mind?" "Does it matter? We have to go print out the paper!" "Kurumu has a point," I said. "Come on, let's go get the newspaper out for today." "Where is Gin?" Yukari asked. "Probably watching girls get change like always," said Kurumu. I sighed. "I better go find him. He said that he had a new article to put in." The girls nodded and returned to the paper. I trudged down the hall, scuffing my shoes even more. "Where is that stupid werewolf?" I muttered. "I better find him soon."

I heard laughter coming from the garden and headed towards it. "Hikaru likes Gin! Hikaru hopes Gin will get along with Hikaru!" I looked up and saw Gin and Hikaru sitting on a patch of grass. "Do you always talk like that?" Hikaru shook her head. "I've gotten used to talking like that to my master when I was first created. Somehow as I grew it stuck to me and I began to talk like that around my master. But with other people I speak normally." He ruffled her hair. "You're cute. I like you." "Hey, Gin, we have to publish the next paper! Hurry up!" I shouted. He sighed and Hikaru glanced at me.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about the paper. Hey! Can Hikaru come with me? I want to introduce her to Kurumu, Yukari and Moka." "They already know me," said Hikaru. She sent Gin a pout. "Can't you just publish the paper tomorrow? I want to know the school better." A purple flicker went through her right eye to the left, and then disappeared. Gin shoved a pile of papers into my hands. "Take these and post them. I'm going to give Hika a tour." She grinned and stood up.

"Come on, Gin!" The werewolf ran with the flame doll. "It seems as though Gin likes Hikaru," I muttered. I smiled. "I hope he doesn't take photos of girls anymore."

With a sigh, I opened the door to my dorm and slipped inside. "That article was perfect for the paper," I muttered. I collapsed on my bed and fell asleep without getting changed. "Ugh, it's too hot in here!" I groaned. I rolled in bed so that I was resting on my back. My eyes slowly opened as a strange smell filled my senses. "Is somebody smoking?" I sat up and saw flames flicker from beneath my door. Blinking a few times, it finally registered. "THERE'S A FIRE!" I swung open the door and jumped over the small wall of flames. I pounded on doors, waking up the student monsters from behind each dorm.

Panic was everywhere. Each monster tried to get outside. By the time we actually were outside, half the dorm was already burnt down. "Tsukune, what happened? How did our dorms set into flames?" Moka asked, clutching my arm. I shook my head. "How am I supposed to know? I'm as confused as you are." "I bet it was the flame doll," Mizore muttered. My eyes widened. "Hikaru would never do such a thing," I said. "She's just a doll and innocent." "I agree with Mizore," said Kurumu. "She _is_ a doll and supposed to take in orders. What if she did this as an order?" "I still don't think she did it."

We heard fast footsteps approaching. "Come on, we're going to get in trouble if we don't hurry!" Then the footsteps stopped. "Look! It's that stupid Hikaru!" "Hey, brat, were where you?" "She probably set our dorms on fire!" I saw fear course through her eyes. She took a few steps back. "I didn't do anything." "You're a liar!" Her eyes widened. "Most of the stuff inside is valuable!" "How will she know? I bet Hikaru didn't have anything with her!" She fell to her knees and clutched the dirt. "We should just expelle her from this school." "Yeah, there is no use for her here." I saw tears fall to the ground, coming from Hikaru. "Master," she whispered.

The talking stop and they stared at her. "Master," Hikaru repeated. I saw a group of guys smirk. "I bet her 'master' was the one that ordered her." She threw her head back and screamed. "MASTER, I NEED YOU! HELP ME! PLEASE! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" She collapsed to the floor, shivering even though it was warm out. Poor Hikaru, accused of burning down our dorms.

I AM SO SORRY! I didn't mean to burn down all the dorms! Again, it's part of the plotline. Please review.


End file.
